This invention relates to a money exchanging system.
In conventional money exchanging machines, the denomination of money inserted into the machine for exchange is only one, and the denomination of money dispensed by the machine is also only one. For instance, in a first conventional money exchanging machine, a 10,000-yen note is exchanged for ten 1,000-yen notes only, that is, the denomination of a note inserted into the machine is 10,000-yen only and that of notes dispensed are 1,000-yen only; and in a second conventional money exchanging machine, a 1,000-yen note is exchanged for ten 100-yen coins only, that is, in this machine also the denomination of a note inserted thereinto is 1,000-yen only and that of coins dispensed is 100-yen only.
Since in the conventional money exchanging machine both of the denominations of money inserted into and dispensed by the machine are predetermined, as was described above, it is sometimes impossible for a customer to exchange his money by the machine, and he is sometimes forced to exchange it for money undesired. This will become more apparent from the following. It is assumed that the two conventional money exchanging machines described above are provided and a customer wants to have a 10,000-yen note in 100-yen coins. In this case, first he exchanges the 10,000-yen note for ten 1,000-yen notes by the first machine, and then he exchanges one of the ten 1,000-yen notes for ten 100-yen coins by the second machine. Thus, he has to operate two money changing machines to obtain 100-yen coins. Furthermore, even if he wants to exchange a 1000-yen note for five 100-yen coins and one 500-yen note, such money exchange cannot be achieved by those machines.
Recently, money exchanging machines have been proposed in which money of a single denomination or any one of the money of different denominations can be exchanged, and upon insertion of the money a plurality of monetary denominations indicated respectively with total monetary values to be dispensed available for exchanging the money are displayed by means of lamps, and in which a desired one or ones out of the denominations with the respective total monetary values are selected until the sum of the total monetary values reaches the value of the money inserted into the machine. For instance, one of the conventional money exchanging machines of this type can exchange any one of 10,000-yen, 5000-yen and 100-yen notes, and is provided with a number of selection buttons so that a variety of money groups are available for money exchange. Upon insertion of one of these bank notes, some of the selection buttons relating to the denominations with the respective total monetary values available for the monetary value of that bank note are all illuminated by lamps. With respect to the dispensation of 1000-yen notes, a one-selection button (1000-yen), a five-sheet selection button (5000-yen), and a ten-sheet selection button (10,000-yen) are provided. With respect to the dispensation of 100-yen coins, a 50-piece selection button (5,000-yen) and a 100-piece selection button (10,000-yen) are provided.
In this conventional money exchanging machine, upon insertion of a 10,000-yen note for instance, all of the selection buttons relating to 10,000-yen or less are illuminated by the lamps. If under this condition the customer depresses the five-sheet selection button (5,000-yen), the lamps for the selection buttons relating to monetary values more than 5,000-yen are turned off, but the lamps for the selection buttons relating to monetary values less than 5,000-yen inclusive are maintained turned on. If he then depresses the 50-pieces selection button (5000-yen), all the lamps are turned off because the sum of the monetary values selected by these selection buttons is equal to the monetary value of the bank note inserted into the machine. Then, the depression of an exchange button causes the machine to dispense five 1000-yen notes and fifty 100-yen coins.
However, the conventional money exchanging machine of this type is disadvantageous in that it is relatively intricate in operation which may lead to erroneous operation because a number of selection buttons are provided in all directions on the operating panel, and a customer must frequently depress the selection buttons until the sum of the monetary values selected by depressing them reaches the monetary value of the bank note inserted into the machine. Furthermore, the control mechanism of the machine is relatively complicated, and accordingly the machine is high in manufacturing cost. The complicated control mechanism leads to difficulty in inspection and maintenance.